


Bestiaire des Créatures - Coromon

by Geone (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Bestiaire des Mondes [2]
Category: Coromon (Video Game), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Fakemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone
Summary: This is a series of bestiary entries of creatures that can be found in the world of Coromon, a recently discovered world inhabited with humans and supernatural creatures, which are treated similar with Pokémon. Due to the slight unstable nature of this recently discovered world, collection of data will be delayed or interrupted due to random circumstances.
Series: Bestiaire des Mondes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695766





	1. ???

**Author's Note:**

> Coromon is developed by Coromon, and thus we do not own any of the creatures featured in this bestiary. However, you can freely try to play its game via mobile devices, and can be downloaded in Google Play. The game is currently in Early Access and may contain bugs.
> 
> If you find any bugs and errors, feel free to contact with the developers concerning of the problem.
> 
> Link: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.tragsoft.coromon&hl=en_US&gl=US

# MISSING_NUMBER_01

### Biology

= File missing

### Behavior

= File missing

### Habitat

= File missing

### Diet

= File missing

### Courtship

= File missing

### Hazards

= File missing

### Others

= File missing


	6. ???

# MISSING_NUMBER_06

### Biology

= File missing

### Behavior

= File missing

### Habitat

= File missing

### Diet

= File missing

### Courtship

= File missing

### Hazards

= File missing

### Others

= File missing


End file.
